Broken Bonds
by Black Nightbird
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place of magic and joy, in the day. That's right. When Eea Adams signs up as night guard at her favorite childhood pizzeria, things couldn't get any worse. Right when she recreates her friendship with the animatronics that tried to kill her, she hears heartbreaking news. The old animatronics are being replaced. [Rated T just to be safe]
1. Prologue

I sighed as I ran a hand through my long, brown, curly hair. I was practically broke and I needed to find a way to get money- and quick. I sighed again in defeat. I kept on reading though, and something caught my eye.

**HELP WANTED**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.**

**12am to 6am.**

**Monitor camera, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week.**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was one of my favorite places as a kid, and it was indeed fun. But something seemed wrong. _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_? Uh, what could harm you there? I mean… Would a robber go into a pizzeria to steal something? No, I don't think so.

I decided to apply anyways. It was a bad pay; sure, but it was still good and I was in desperate of money. I called the number and someone almost _immediately picked up._

"_Hello? This is Mr. Fazbear, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

"_Hello? It's me, Mr. Fazbear. Eea Adams?"_

"_Oh! I remember you! Eea, why are you calling me this late at night, exactly?"_

"_I wanted to apply for the night guard job."_

"_O-oh. You have the job! Come over right now. Your shift starts in ten minutes."_

"_Wow, no interview?"_

"_Yep! C'mon, interviews will take too long. Come over here, Eea."_

"_Yes, sir! I'll be over in a minute."_

I hung up on my phone and got into something comfortable. A sweater and some light-blue washed skinny jeans. I took my laptop and my phone, a flashlight, some batteries, and brushed my hair. I sighed. This quickly?I was going to get paid $120 while sitting and doing nothing? How hard could it be?

But when the night started, I was_ terribly_ wrong.


	2. The Horrifying First Night

**Night 1**

Eea kicked her heels up on the desk. How hard could it be, checking four of her _favorite_ childhood animatronics? (Plus Foxy) She was tired by the time it grew to one AM, and decided on a nap. But then she heard a loud ring, startling her greatly.

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

She winced. STUFFED INSIDE A SUIT?!

MY EYES AND TEETH POPPING OUT A FREAKING MASK!?

UH, ANIMATRONICS MOVING… AROUND?!

CARPENTS BEING REPLACED?!

FLOOR BEING BLEACHED!?

I'm pretty sure the carpents and floor stuff was probably for no evidence or something.

Eh. She was tired, a nap sounded like a good idea.

She had to awake when she heard a loud noise coming from the hallway.

It sounded like… Footsteps…!?

**CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.**

_He Oh, crap! A robber!?_ She thought, trembling in fear.

Instead, there was Bonnie; one of her favorite animatronics.

"_Uh, hey Bonnie… I'm just gonna… Close this door… And.. U-uh.. Y-y.."_

Bonnie slammed her fist into the door _right_ after she had shut the metal door. It looked like it made a dent, but Eea could never be too sure.

_What the hell is going on with this place? _She wondered.

She nearly forgot about the camera. She immediately pulled it up and saw Bonnie was gone. She opened the left door. She checked the camera again; and her breathing nearly stopped.

Now _Chica_ was gone.

Yes; Eea knew she shouldn't have gone panicking but it was probably her only option. She screamed and trembled, kicking at the desk in front of her. She sighed. It was 3:00AM. Three more hours. Just three more!

She looked to her right and saw Chica. The yellow chicken was covered in pizza stains and yellow feathers, _definitely _not the Chica Eea knew back then. She watched her through the window.

Chica gave a small little wave and a devilish grin before turning on her "foot" and waddling away, going down the east hall.

She breathed and checked Pirate's Cove. Nothing. That was good; she didn't have to worry about Foxy. She shivered at the thought of the bite of '87. She shook her head. She had _comforted_ Foxy after he had bit the poor child's frontal lobe off, and he had thanked her for her kind soul and hugged her. She was cautiously looking up at him repeatedly though.

"_Well. I've seen Chica and Bonnie. Please don't come to me, Freddy. Please."_

She raised the camera, trembling with fear.

No. No, no, no, no, no!

THEY WERE ALL OFF STAGE!

She frantically looked for Freddy, but couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to go for a closer look, and found him. He was at the restrooms.

Eh, not too bad.

She nearly pissed her pants when the clock struck 6, followed by the screams of joyful children a couple seconds afterwards.

Eea trembled as Mr. Fazbear walked inside, and he just devilishly smiled at her.

"_How was your first night?"_ He had said.

She smacked him and ran out of the pizzeria.


	3. The Strange Second Night

**Sorry for not updating in a longggggg time! I've been busy.**

**ENJOY**

**-x-**

_She didn't want to go back._

Okay, maybe Eea was going a little crazy. She _loved_ the animatronics when she was a kid. But now the dark secrets that were hidden in the pizzeria seemed more like a nightmare. She took a shaky breath and walked inside the pizzeria. In the day, it looked fun, filled with warmth and fun arcade games to play. At night, however, it looked like everything was… _Dead_. The confetti on the ground was a gray, the arcade games shut down, and barely any light. She trudged towards her office, struggling with the heavy bag of batteries and five flashlights. She finally settled in and waited for her shift to begin.

**TIME SKIP: 12:00PM**

Hell had finally turned alive. She immediately checked the cameras, expecting the phone man to call and give her advice. Like she expected, the phone rang again. Instead of hesitating this time, she immediately picked it up.

**Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...**

**Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.**

Horrified, she realized that she had checked the Pirate Cove camera at least six times. She whimpered. _Please don't die. Eea, you can survive another night… _She thought confidently. She looked at the camera and saw that the curtains were wide open, with a dimly lit sign that said "IT'S ME". Cautious of this, she closed the left door and as soon as she did, a bang was heard. She jumped back, frightened of this.

"Pieces of shit, I thought you were my family…" She muttered. "Well, little Eea is _not_ dying today." Eea smiled brightly even though she was in a horrifying place. The lightbulb lit the room, casting eerie shadows dancing across the walls. She realized she hadn't checked the cameras, and went to look at the Showstage. Bonnie and Chica were gone, leaving Freddy behind. The animatronic bear stared at the camera, as if staring into Eea's soul. She shivered. She checked West Hall, and could see the eerie shadow of Bonnie. Relaxed, she checked on one of her child favorites, Chica. Changing the camera to East Hall, the chicken was not there. She frowned. She switched to East Hall Corner, and there she was. Oddly enough, the chicken was twitching and was awfully close to the camera. Before the chicken could get in, Eea lowered the camera and quickly pressed the door button for the right door. She sighed and checked on Bonnie. Wasn't in West Hall or West Hall Corner. _Must be in the Supply Closet_.. Eea thought, smiling. She checked and Bonnie was there. She returned to the Showstage. It was 5:55, and she had 6% battery left. She pulled out a flashlight and some batteries. She watched closely and saw Freddy was gone. Panic rose into her throat, but she knew she had to stay calm. She patiently waited and checked on Foxy. Curtains wide open. She closed the right door and he hit the door, making the battery drop to 2%. She whimpered. 5:59! You can do it! She told herself, making the atmosphere around her cheery. Finally, the bell rang and she smiled and hopped up. With her bag of batteries and four flashlights, she walked outside. She then walked into Pirate Cove and hugged the deactivated fox, then walked to the Showstage, saluting to the three animatronics on stage. Their eyes moved around, they all grinned, and they saluted back. Much to Eea's surprise, she smiled and walked away, out of the pizzeria.

**How did you guys like it?**

**Was it good?**

**Please support me by giving this story a favorite and a comment! In the comments, comment what Freddy and the gang should do next! I love you guys! 3**


	4. The Happy Third Night

Eea sighed. Another day of strangeness and stuff.

_I'm kinda of glad to actually go back._ Eea thought. _I think I'm on friendly terms with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Especially since they saluted back to me.._ She sighed and awkwardly stood in front of the door. She had brought the batteries again, and more flashlights. She hesitantly walked in, being greeted by the dead looking area, The Dining Area. She shivered and walked towards her office and slumped into the chair. She pulled the tablet up and saw Foxy already peeking out. That was not a good sign. She looked at the Showstage. The animatronics creepily grinned while starring at the camera, and they saluted quickly. She chuckled and checked back on the fox. The curtains were wide open. She struggled to get the bag off of her, but it was too late. The pirate fox jumped into the office, screaming. In terror, she backed away into a corner. The fox snapped his teeth and from panic, Eea blacked out.

**FOXY THE PIRATE FOX'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Can't stay in here all night, and I wanna impress those stupid animatronics. I'll return to them with the endoskeleton! _The fox thought happily. He peeked out, making sure the endoskeleton didn't see him. He then darted out, not making a sound. He noticed the door open and silently squealed in excitement. With all his power, he burst in. An endoskeleton with brown hair and blue eyes jumped back. It squeaked in terror. Foxy crept towards her then stopped. He crawled to the bag and unzipped it, and took out a picture. There was a girl who looked exactly like the endoskeleton and… _She.._ Was holding hands with all of them. He looked between the endo and the girl. The endoskeleton had passed out. Defensively, he picked the girl up and trudged to the Showstage. Chica was the first to activate. "Oh, Foxy! You caught the endoskeleton!" She squealed in excitement. "Let's find it a nice suit," Bonnie said softly. "I'm impressed, Foxy. You are right, girls. Let's go." Freddy grunted and approached Foxy to take the endoskeleton, but Foxy growled. "Ye ain't takin' me lad." He hissed. Freddy had a look mixed with different emotions—anger, confusion, and disappointment. "Foxy, why are you defending that endoskeleton!?" Chica snapped, crossing her wings. "Ye don't be undestandin', mates," Foxy said softly. "This be ye, actually, OUR, lil' Eea. Member' when ya'll saw de girl wit brown hair n' blue eyes, eh?" He asked. They all nodded. "Of course. She was our baby." Bonnie said softly. "Well, dis be lil' Eea." He said softly. Freddy looked shocked, but gently shook his head. "Foxy, this can't be her." He said calmly. "WELL THEN, PROVE IT YESELF, LAD!" Foxy screamed, tossing the photo on the ground. They bent down and compared the teenager and the child. "Oh, my.. We've made a horrible mistake.." Bonnie said sadly. "I… I-I.. I can't believe it." Freddy whispered hoarsely. A look of sadness, shock, happiness appeared across his face. "W..We've found her." He added. "Oh my goody gumdrops! I can't believe we found our little BABY!" Chica squealed excitedly. "But fer now, we needa wait for ye lad to wake up." Foxy replied. "She'll be terrified…" Bonnie said softly, looking down. "Dun worry, lad," Foxy said comfortingly, laying a paw on the female bunny's back. "I got ye plan."


	5. Bonds And Broken Hearts

**Before we start off, I want to let you guys know something.**

**YES, I know it sounds like a rip-off of Unexpected Attachment! And I apologize for that. I was **_**inspired**_** by Mozart's Fantasy, okay? I don't mean to be rude or anything, But I'm tired of getting complaints. Anyways, enough my talking. Let's go!**

**P.S an extra long chapter for you babes!**

…_W-what happened?_

Eea's vision was blurry. _Really_ blurry. All she could see were the colors yellow, crimson, brown, and purple. _Wait a minute…_ She thought. _THOSE ARE THE ANIMATRONIC'S COLORS! _She bolted up, nearly hitting her head on Bonnie's head. "GO AWAY!" Eea screamed, jumping off the table and scrambling away like she was drunk. The animatronics looked at her with concerned eyes. "We don't mean to hurt you," Bonnie said softly. "We made a huge mistake." She added. Eea looked around, desperate for something that would protect her. She spotted a meat cleaver and scrambled over. "BACK AWAY!" she screamed, absolutely terrified. Foxy sighed and look at her sadly. He trudged towards her, causing her to back again and squeak. "We don't mean de hurt ye, lad." He said, trying to say it softly instead of his normal raspy voice. "Eea, we are truly sorry. We didn't mean to.. And we thought you were an endoskeleton. That's against the rules here." Freddy mumbled, looking down. "Y-Yah! I-I'm sorry! Gosh, I… I was stupid! P-please, forgive me, Eea!" Chica cried. Raising the meat cleaver, Eea yelled at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE! GO!" She cried. Bonnie and Chica backed away in terror. Freddy and Foxy stiffened. "Lad, give us another chance, please?" Foxy asked. Eea hesitated. "How long have you been doing this?" she asked. The animatronics turned to eachother with confused expressions on their faces. "What do you mean?" Freddy asked. Eea wondered if they were being honest or they were playing dumb so they could kill her. _They would've killed me by now._ She thought, flinching. "I mean, how long have you been killing innocent human beings?" She asked. Foxy flinched incredibly. "Huh? I don't un-.." Freddy trailed off as realization dawned on the animatronics faces. "A-All these years… We've been killing humans?" Bonnie said quietly. _Are they faking!?_ Eea thought angrily in her head. "Oh… My… God.." Freddy cried, burying his head in his paws. "I only killed one human be accident… But all ye years.." Foxy whimpered. "NOO! Why, why, why!?" Chica screamed, dropping to her knees in shame. The animatronics then got up and when to their favorite places. Chica, being Chica, waddled off to the kitchen as quick as possible. Foxy returned to Pirate Cove, his favorite place. Eea knew Bonnie loved the Supply Closet, and Bonnie teleported there, her head hung in shame. Freddy went to the West Hall Corner and hid in the shadows. Eea's heart sank. She knew she had ruined it all for them. She sighed, hesitating and not knowing if she should do this or not. She finally gathered up enough courage, and she silently ran to Pirate Cove. Out of breath, she finally arrived at the closed and gloomy looking curtains. Cautiously, she parted them. In surprise, she breathed silently. There was her favorite animatronic, Foxy. He looked amazing in the moonlight streaming through the blinds. Silently and again cautiously, she approached him. He had malfunctioned before, and she didn't want to be the next victim. "F…F-foxy?" She asked softly. The fox whipped his head around. "Arr, what you be in need of, lass?" The fox asked happily. But she knew inside he felt pain, guilt, and regret. "Foxy.. You don't have to be sad." Eea said softly. The fox buried his head in his hands and wailed. "I have ta, lass. Y'know how it feels when ye kill humans? And ye responsible for n' bite?" He asked sadly. She sat next to him, feeling no more fear. She knew Foxy had accidently malfunctioned. He really didn't mean to. He loved children. He wouldn't do such a thing. She let her warm, flesh-covered hand touch his back, being careful as sharp metal was poking out. "Aw, Foxy, ye know what?" She asked cheerfully, using her best pirate voice. "I give ye another chance. Don't break it this time, ye?" She added. The fox's eyes glowed. She stepped back in fear. "Ye will!?" He asked excitedly. She nervously nodded. "Yes. Just.. Uh.. The eyes.." He stumbled back and nodded. "Ye, sorry." He murmured, looking at her with concern. "Anyways, thank ye so much fer giving us another chance!" He exclaimed. "No problem." She smiled, checking her watch. Instantly, she got up and ran out of Pirate Cove. Tossing herself into her seat, she checked the cameras, as if doing her job. The animatronics had gathered in the Dining Room, and were all cheering after they heard the great news. They all faced the camera. In fear, she froze. Instead, the animatronics waved and smiled happily. Hesitating for a moment, she smiled and waved back. She got up and walked out as it was 6:00AM. And her heart nearly stopped when she saw the manager looking sad and gloomy. "What is it, boss?" She asked. Mister Fazbear looked down and cried and said something that sounded like "I'm sorry." He looked up and let out a shaky breath, and tried his best not to break out into any more tears. "The animatronics are being replaced," He said at last. Frozen in shock, Eea stood quietly, forming a river of tears.


	6. Questions, Plans, And Goodbyes

**Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. :P**

**I love you guys, be sure to follow me, this story, comment, etc.**

**Anyways, to the story!**

"S-sir.. W-why?" She asked quietly. A thousand questions ran through her mind. He shook his head, a sad look on his face. "These four have been a part of my life for twenty years," He said, sniffling. "The customers rarely come anymore, and they only visit when food at their home is scarce. And right now, money to the Fazbear Entertainment is scarce. We need to earn money quickly. I hate to do this; I really do. But it's the only way," He added, looking down, still crying. "Why can't we repair them!?" She protested, crying. "We don't have the money." He sighed sadly. "And they're in poor condition. My friend's company is willing to pay 500,000 dollars to repay. My friend loves this company and he'd hate to see it go." He sighed. "You'll still be working though." He added. She looked down, a feeling of disappointment and hatred mixing for the owner. "I'll be back tonight. I'm telling them," She spat, walking out of the pizzeria.

_Time Skip, 12:00PM_

Eea ran into the pizzeria, not caring about the dark, gloomy, and dead looking place. The animatronics waited patiently. She threw herself into Bonnie's arms, who looked surprised. Surprisingly, the bunny was warm, as if actually human. And the impact didn't hurt. She sobbed into the bunny's chest, the animatronics looking at eachother in confusion. Bonnie patted her head softly and whispered coos. "How about you tell us what's wrong, dear?" She asked softly. Eea looked up. Her mascara had bleed, but she didn't care. "T-t…" She hiccupped. "T-.. They're replacing you," She said softly, crying again. The bunny's eyes widened, and she even seemed to turn pale, if possible. "What is it, Bonnie?" The leader asked. She didn't answer. Chica walked up to Eea and smiled. "What's wrong, cupcake?" She asked soothing and deadly calm. "They're replacing Foxy and the band." Eea cried, wailing in anger, sadness, and despair. Foxy's lip curled up as he balled his fists. "Ye say? That damned owner and ye employees and staff dare ta replace us? Eh?" He asked calmly. Eea nodded into Bonnie's chest. "We ain't lettin' it happen, matey." Foxy said while smiling, nuzzling Eea's back. "They're replacing us? No problem. We can just reactivate. I heard them talking about it too. There's unlimited power. We'll never die," Freddy said, deadly calm. "Besides, we'll protect you from those new pieces of garbage. You can be a double spy. And yes, you can talk hate about us to the new animatronics. Then report back to us, since you have night shift, you can talk to us in the day," Freddy added. The animatronics, including Eea, cheered. "Well then," She smiled and kissed each animatronic's cheek. She then left, happy with the plan they had created.

**(This is ridiculously short, I know, so I'll add another part to this. :P)**

At night, she returned with a happy smile on her face. The animatronics greeted her, smiling, talking, and laughing. Before she could, she walked over to the office, animatronics following. She was still cautious about the killers, but her trust was slowing being put back together. She slumped into the seat and checked on the camera, making sure everything was fine, or pretending to do her "job". It honestly didn't seem like a job anymore, more like hanging out with her family. She smiled and turned to Chica.

"What are you doing?" She asked, fixing the cupcake on one of the monitors. "Doing my 'job'." Eea replied, smiling warmly at the animatronics. "At least you're still doing your fake job," Freddy smiled. "Just to see you four!" She cooed. "Well, at least we enjoyin' last moments 'gether, eh?" Foxy said happily. "Yeah, you're right." Bonnie smiled. "Do not say that, Bonnie and Foxy. You'll only worry the poor girl. We will be with her at the new pizzeria, and we will fight the new animatronics. She'll be our mini double agent! How about that?" Freddy said excitedly. "I suppose yer right." Foxy smiled, rubbing his head. "Well, I should get going." Eea smiled, getting up. Chica crossed her wings and pushed the girl back in her seat. Eea looked at the chicken nervously. "Huh?" She asked. "It's only 3AM, silly! Let's talk for a while!" She cheered. "I guess I could," Eea smiled at the cheering animatronics. "How old are you guys?" She asked. "Around twenty years," Bonnie replied. "And when did this place close?" She asked. "Ten years ago." Chica replied. "They're trying to restore it, though." She added. Eea raised an eyebrow. "But they're replacing you?" She snorted. "That's bullshit!" Eea cried. They all nodded. "It's the only way. Humans are greedy, unlike you," Freddy snorted. "Well, it's not problem. It's obvious we can kill the other new animatronics, we have more skills and we've trained obviously for a long time," He added. "But, uh, ye know. I don't mean ta kill, I run in n' office to check on 'em, y'know?" Foxy said nervously. "That's the plan then?" Chica asked, raising a furry eyebrow. Freddy nodded. "Ye, kill em' weak landlubbers with me cannon!" Foxy roared. Eea shrugged and checked the cameras again. Still nothing. "What time is it?" Eea asked. "4AM." Chica replied almost instantly. "Keep checking the cameras constantly though, since someone might be in," Chica added. Eea simply nodded and checked the cameras, the animatronics very close to her. Then she noticed the animatronics LOOKING for intruders, etc. Suddenly, the animatronics yelped. "Why are we going to the stage?!" Chica cried. It looked as if they were being… _controlled._ Eea got up bravely and followed. The manager was there, sobbing and crying, as if he couldn't stand the old animatronics that had been part of his life for nearly twenty years go away. The old animatronics were put into wooden crates and into cars. "Where are they going?" she asked. "To the new pizzeria, where they'll sit and collect dust in the Parts & Service room," He replied.

**A/N**

**YAY! OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I never thought this would actually happen! I love you all! Be sure to follow the story and I'll keep up, do you like this extra long chapter? Comment, follow, favorite, and follow me and I'll constantly update this story! I love you all! WOO! 1,087 words!**


	7. Meeting BB and New Bonnie

The manager was right, after the grand re-opening, money was no longer scarce, but Eea was more worried about the new animatronics. _Will they kill me?_ She thought. Bravely, she entered the new pizzeria, shivering at the unfamiliar presence. She had entered the Game Area, and a statue that looked like Pinocchio held a sign that said "Balloons!" stared, almost as if it seemed like it wanted to kill me. The statue suddenly walked over and looked up, and giggled. "Follow me!" He giggled. Eyes widened, Eea cautiously followed him. She ended up in the office, where plenty of wires and other things were hanging around. Horrifying pictures of new animatronics with eyes out and a fox that looked like Foxy with only a mask, not even a suit. Horrified, she looked around, and swore that she saw a black shadow with white eyes. Shivering it off, she turned back to the boy she had nicknamed Balloon Boy. "So, do you hate those old animatronics?" The boy asked. "Um.. Yeah," She said, hesitating. But she remembered that she could talk hate about them. "We plan on destroying them at night," Balloon Boy said excitedly. "Wanna help?" His eyes shimmered. "Actually, I have caught a cold and might have to stay home," She smiled, as if innocent. "Sorry." She added. The boy nodded in understanding. A deep laughter was heard. "That's old Freddy Fazbear. You might wanna take this," The statue giggled, throwing her a Freddy Fazbear mask. She smiled and thanked him, not grateful at all. The boy then left through the left air vent. She swore she saw a golden bear, looking just like Freddy. In fact, _too_ much like Freddy. "Come on in, Fredz." Eea joked, waiting patiently. The damaged bear trudged up the main hall and sat in the seat next to her. "What's up?" He asked. "They hate you apparently, and plan on destroying you," She murmured. The bear raised an eyebrow. "That's not a problem." He murmured, shifting closer to her uncomfortably. She nuzzled the soft furred bear. "It's okay, the remake of you looks like a beaver, too!" She laughed. The two shared a smile. "Well, I better leave you alone. Good luck!" He says, walking back down the main hall. Pulling up the cameras, she discovered a music box. She somehow winded it up and shrugged it off, repeatedly checking the cameras. New Bonnie got into the room and pounced on her, causing her to scream. She could hear Foxy's footsteps approaching. Looking at the hall, she shot an angry glare at Foxy that clearly said Get out of here. The foxy quickly ran back down the hall. "Hey, newb!" The bunny squealed, digging her powerful claws into Eea's skin. Wincing, she looked up. "That hurts." She said at last. "Oops! Sorry, just excited." The bunny exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Don't you hate those old animatronic faggots? I want to kill them _so _badly." The hyper bunny squealed, all too quickly for the girl to take in at once. "Uh, yeah.. Sure," Eea replied nervously, not too excited about the subject of killing her childhood friends. "Don't worry, the others will be here soon. If you betray us, we'll kill you!" the bunny said excitedly. Nodding slowly, she watched as the bunny slid back into the right air vent.


End file.
